Kai and her adventure at blapature
by Cool fetishbro
Summary: After several months of procstaniation and postponing it's finnaly here. I hope it will be worth the wait. I can be reached at my discord #5491 jshpofll. (clue: Its an itsy bitsy code, the easiest one, it doesn't contain x, y, q, w, č, ć, š, ž in the alphabet, so find it out by yourself. numbers go y the same principle as the letters. Have fun)


Kai walked around the facility, thinking "Man I'd like a fuck today..." and there Peterscraps came infront of her. Sparks in her eyes, and she pulls him down by his shirt. "What's wrong Kai?" "Fuck me. Now." and who was Peter to turn down some sex. God knows he won't get it anytime soon, stuck here in the Blapature Co. foundation. Kai pulls him into a room and she bends over the table, wiggling her buttocks as a welcome. She hears Peter unzip his pants, and already she has his Bear Knob between her cheeks. "You're gonna love this Peter." Kai says lewdly, shaking her rump. Peter quickly grasps her hips, and thrusts his Bear Knob into her Axe Wound. She moans oh so quietly, with her back arching slightly. Peter pulls back slowly, then thrusts back in. She slightly clenches her Axe Wound, Peter grunting at his peak, holding his orgasm back. She giggles at his efforts, and feels his Bear Knob reach in deep, and release a small dose of his spunk. Kai pouts, clearly unsatisifed. "That's all?" she wonders and hears Peter fall back down to the floor, asleep. Kai sighs, and as she walks to the door she sees Rapids door is slightly open.

"Oh I bet Rapid would want to have some fun!" she grins again, and without a second thought runs across the hall to Rapid's quarters. She doesn't even say 'hi' to him, but she's already pulled down his pants. Rapid just opens his eyes wide, and pulls his arms up. "Oh uh... Kai...?" he says, but then when he feels her envelop his Hard Injector into her mouth he stops and leans back. "oh... Yeah just keep doing that..." he smirks, as she lathers his Hard Injector. She slowly fits the Hard Injector into her mouth, then quickly backs away, only to drop her head back down the length of the Hard Injector, not long enough too deepthroat but ok sized. With a quick pop she pulls back up, and with Rapids Hard injector freed from her mouth, it throbs in excitement. She lays on his table, her skin hot and bothered from the excitement. She spreads her legs and let's Rapid gaze upon her Cave of Wonders. "Why don't you fuck me as hard as you can...?" Kai winks, and the next second Rapid is already inside her Cave of Wonders, thrusting as deep as he can."Huh...! Guess tha~! That's why they call you RaAApid!" Kai moans. Rapid keeps his pace, slamming against her flesh with joy, making it red. Kai grasps her arms around his neck, and pulls him down, not for a kiss, but to encourage him. For what seems like hours she feels his Hard Injector prod inside her, then suddenly he cum. Not much, to Kai's dissapointment. She frowns again, yes a bit more satisfied but she feels Rapid has passed out on her. "Oh come on..." she says as she pushes him away from her and walks out of the room casually while Rapids Hard Injector goes soft. "Wonder what's Spikey doing..."

Kai walks in on Spikey jacking his power shaft off to a video. "Oh perfect!" she says. "Uh what?" Spikey asks surprised, trying to hide his Power Shaft with his shirt. Kai just shushes him and without any further talk he's already on his back, Kai getting on top of Spikey, presenting her Love Slit to him. The sweet scent radiates off of the folds, Spikey's Power Shaft twitching with each passing second. He streches her Love Slit open, and pushes his tongue inside, probing her. In response she quickly envelops his Power Shaft into her mouth, closing her lips around it. She slowly bobs her head on the shaft, meanwhile Spikey had almost forgotten what he has to do, as his pleasuring of Kai stops. He snaps back into reality as Kai bites onto his Power Shaft, Spikey releasing a helpless jelp. He quickly starts eating her Love Slit out again, and her blowjob continues. Her nipples stiffen against Spikeys' skin, him blushing. Kai hears quiet little moans escape from Spikey, and then. He thrusts up, into her mouth, Kai's gag reflex kicking in and her backing off of the Power Shaft. Nonetheless she gets a couple of spurts of boy-juice into her mouth, but most lands onto her face. To her misfortune, the boy-juice is just sour, no goodness there. She spits out but Spikey doesn't really care, he's been satisfied... Kai on the other hand has been left with nothing but a passed out guy underneath her. She mumbles in dissapointment, and gets up from Spikey's bed. Kai walks towards the door, and there passes PyroJoe.

She runs at Joe and presses him at the wall. "Oh uh... You ok Kai?" he says, trying not to look at her fine rack. "Joe, just shut your mouth, I'm horny, that's all you need to know!" Kai grins, PyroJoe, unzipping his pants, quickly grabs her by the hips, then lifts her up against the wall. She feels his Pussy Sword slowly penetrate her Baby Cannons folds. Her inner walls slowly streching against his Pussy Sword, feeling every twitch. She holds her hands against the wall behind her, and then he starts. The thrusting feels amazing, his Pussy Sword hitting the right spot each time as she drops down it's length. She elicits a sharp moan, the thrusting seemingly non-stop. PyroJoe quickens up the pace, her thighs red from the constant friction, and his arms tired. Soon he starts to grunt, keeping back his orgasm. Sadly, PyroJoe too can not last much longer, it's only a matter of seconds, until PyroJoe, as everyone before him, thrusts into her Baby Cannon a few more times, then pulls out, a thick load of cream landing on her well toned belly. Kai feels PyroJoe's strength fading, as she prepares to land on her feet. He falls down to the floor, passed out, like everyone else... Kai smiles at her succes, but oh no, she isn't done just yet. She runs to Joes room, all giddy.

Surny is on the computer, typical Surny. She pats on his headphones, and as he turns she's on the bed, spreading her legs. "Come and get it Surny." she winks again, and Surny stares at her confused. "Goddamnit just fuck me Surny..." she rolls her eyes and Surny gets up and almost instantly stands near the bed, stripped of his clothing. Kai watches in anticipation as Surny presses his hairy sausage against her puffy Penis Fly Trap. Surny presses against her, his hands on her fuckhandles, pulling her back a bit. A quick gasp escapes her from the surprisingly soft entry, Surny grasping her hips firmly, getting in position. Surny blushes faintly as he feels the warmth envelop his full length, moaning quietly, with Kai waiting impatiently. He slowly starts pumping his hips, thrusting into her softly. Kai grinds herself against Surnys' hips, trying to get him to fuck her faster. They keep this rhytm going, the sounds escaping the room. Surny leans over her, in a desperate attempt to hold back longer. But it doesn't help. He pulls out of her, shooting his load over her exposed skin. Kai sighs, seeing Surny just fall on the bed next to her, passed out. "Again!? Seriously?" she nearly shouts. "Well... Fine. Who's up next?" she thinks, and takes one of the napkins from surnys desk, then wipes Surny's spunk off of her. Kai walks out of the room onto the hall... And there walks Cinnabar. "Oh hey Kai! I w- Why are you naked?" he asks, surprised.

Kai pounces onto Cinnabar, pulling his pants down just enough for his Explosive Wand to look out into the world, that is her Meat Wallet... She pressed herself against a wall, and slides down his Explosive wand, that throbs with anticipation. Cinnabar hooks her with his hands, and can barely keep her up. "what's wrong?" Kai wonders. "You-you're heavy!" "Say what!?" she pulls herself up against the wall, slidinh of of his Explosive Wand, effectively letting Cinnabar fall down onto his back. She sees his Explosive Wand standing proud. Kai bucks her Meat Wallet against his Exposive Wand. She slides it all the way inside, biting her lip in anticipation of more. But no more comes. She opens her eyes, looking back slightly seeing Cinnabar completely lost in pleasure. Kai sighs, and starts slowly rising on his shaft then dropping down. Cinnabar moans, his Explosive Wand twitching inside her. She rolls her eyes, almost two minutes have passed of her riding him, and he's already twitching. Kai, dissapointed, keeps riding him, but then she feels his Explosive Wand throb. A few spurts shoot up into her Meat Wallet. But without hesitation she gets up from Cinnabar, dissapointed as he passed out. She mumbles something in anger... "Well... I still want more!" she walks to Travingels room, knowing she'll get something there for sure.

She runs to Travingels' room, where Travi, Flair and RT are drinking. Both Travingel and Flair look at her, and without hesitation grab hold of her. "Oh no need to be rough boys~! I'm letting you all do whatever you want with me!" she winks, and the two men grab her and plop her down on Travingels fuck tube in no time, Flair setting up himself infront of her, letting the tip of his man hammer to slowly make its way through her lips. Travi thrusts in quickly, while Flairs man hammer is handled by Kai. Her pink fortress being penetrated by Travis fuck tube sends ripples of pleasure up her spine, making her menstrations to the Man hammer stuck in her mouth even more pleasure inducing. Travingel's and Flair's cocks both throb, Flair slapping his nuts against her chin, Travi thrusting into her pink fortress one more time, as deep as he can. Kai jolts up, her mouth and pink fortress getting filled with a sour and sticky substance, but in that moment, with her gaze turned to RT, she sees him, still sitting in his chair and drinking his beer, rubbing his shaft through his pants. But at that moment she feels Travi and Flair pull out. She pants a bit, and spits what remained of Flairs man hammer juices. She quickly walks to RT, "Come on big boy... Come and play~!" she says with a smirk. RT, seeing that spark in her eye, pulls down his clothes enough for his Hulk Salami to flop out infront of her face. Kai is almost instantly lathering it with her tongue, suckling on the sides of the shaft and priming the cannon for the main course. She moves her hands along the length of the shaft and she quickly sinks her head deep onto RT's Hulk Salami. Unfortunately, her gag reflex has kicked in and she pulls back, RT deciding though, that it is not the time to breathe and he pushes her head down the shaft of his Hulk Salami again. Her mind goes dizzy, the smell encaptivating her. This is different... "Well Kai, better get to work." RT grins down at her, and she obliges, slightly unhappy because of his roughness. She slowly begins to bob her head up and down the length of RT's hulk salami, until she finnaly feels her mouth fill up with the, for once, delicious man-cream. She begins to swallow the cream, gulping down happily, as she slowly backs her head off of his Hulk Salami. But then it hit her, he's not done just yet... RT grabs her and plops her down onto his lap, his Hulk Salami rubbing between her cute and snoozy buttcheeks. Her heart is beating like a drum at this point, and RT just lifts her up slightly, then thrusts his Hulk Salami inside of her poor poor Chocolate Starfish. She springs up, arching her back in the sudden jolt of pain and pleasure! She feels RT's Hulk Salami prod deep inside her, then slowly pulling back, her anal cavities slowly getting used to it. But he thrusts in again, and again. For what seems like an eternity he keeps thrusting and grunting. With Kai starting to bounce ontop of him, clenching her chocolate starfish, it was just a matter of minutes before RT, too, cums inside of her, filling her chocolate starfish nicely and as he plops her off she can barely think... "Oh my... God ... I still need more though..." she turns to RT, who, like everyone else, has passed out too. Kai pouts then gets up from the couch, and runs out of the room. She pounces on Glassy, that just passed by.

Glassy falls down on the ground, surprised. When he turns over he finds Kai in his lap, already playing with his Love Gun "Oh uh... Ok." he shrugs and his Love Gun quickly hardens between her soft hands. She doesn't stop and without hesitation she positions her Juicebox against his Love gun. Glassy, oh sorry, Jimmee blushes slightly, but as he wants to speak Kai slides down his Love Gun, her Juicebox enveloping the Love Gun. Biting her lip gently, she feels Jimme grab hold of her buttflesh firmly and start to help her ride the Love Gun. As she rises and falls, her tits bounce infront of Jimmees face, him latching onto one of her nipples. Kai blushes and moans, albeit quietly. Her face flushes with heat as Jimmee let's go of her nipple, just to thrust into her in conjunction with his grip. Jimmee moans as his Love Gun throbs, priming to fire. Kai feels it, and slides off of the Love Gun just in time, as Jimmee shoots a spurt of "Love" onto the hallway, with a deep breath. He passes out and Kai sighs, knowing she needs more. "D'koda!" she remembers and jumps up to her feet, running to D'Kodas quarters, opening the door to see him filing some documents with his headphones on.

She gets on her knees, taking his Love Steak between her lips. D'koda lets out a loud groan of pleasure. Her fingers snake their way down to her Pish flaps and open up the entrance for one of her fingers. Meanwhile her tongue has been lathering up D'kodas tip, letting his pre run directly onto her tongue. She purrs quietly, finally bottoming down on his Love steak. Her tongue licking at the underside of his shaft, moans escaping D'koda. Her fingers on the other hand have gotten her really excited. She's soaking wet, her fingers drenched in her juices, but her mouth full of cock. D'koda grunts as his Love Steak throbs with anticipation, him grunting tries to keep his orgasm at bay. Nonetheless he still releases his hot stream of creamy goodness into her mouth. She slowly backs off of D'kodas Love steak, coughing once and spitting the spunk out onto the floor. No goodness there... She gets up from the floor and walks to the door, leaving D'koda there on the chair, panting. She looks at Runyx's room and grins.

Without a second thought Kai goes into Runyx's quarters. Runyx is sleeping and she throws a bottle at him. Opening his eyes, he asks "What was that for..." grumpily. He turns to Kai and grunts something as he turns back towards the wall. "Let me sleep..." he grunts. Kai rolls her eyes and walks to the edge of his bed and turns him around then flips the covers away. Runyx shouts "What the fuck Kai!? Just let me damn sleep!" but Kai says "Really? I'm here to have sex and you turn me down...?" "Woah woah. Sex? That changes everything!" Runyx laughs and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling his briefs down and flinging them at the chair. Kai gets on her knees before him, and Runyx lays his flaccid Power Rod infront of her mouth. She gives his Power Rod an ecouraging lick while she runs her fingers all across the Power Rods length, the Rod hardening. Runyx leans hus head back and takes a deep breath while Kai presses her lips against his Power Rods tip, taking it inside of her mouth. She slowly makes her way down it's length, feeling the Power Rod harden slightly in her mouth. Once she bottoms down onto the Power Rod, Runyx holds her head down, but Kai has other plans. One of her arms heads to a magical adventure to Runyx's behind. Runyx freezes as he feels a finger at his opening and lets go of Kai, letting her off of his Power Rod. She pushes one finger into him at first. "Play nice and I won't have to do this." she smiles up at him and slowly begins to bob her head on the Power Rod again. But she hadn't intended to keep her promise. Even though there almost isn't enough place for one finger in Runyx, she pushes in another, Runyx grunting loudly and Kai wiggles her two fingers around, pulling her tongue accros Runyx's tip, which sadly sends him over the edge. She pulls her mouth off the Power Rod in the nick of time, Runyx springing his hips up in the same moment his load shoots upwards, landing on his stomach. Kai giggles as Runyx's face is flushed red with colour. "Come on. I have an idea..." Kai grins and helps Runyx up from the bed. Him barely standing, but Kai pushes him through the door, through the hallway and into Teemos lab.

She snags an oversized dog collar from the table and the leash belonging to it. Kai pushes Runyx at a wall and sneaks up behind Teemo while he's working. He hears the footsteps and turns around, but all he sees is Kai clicking the collar around him, and the leash leading from hid neck to her hand. "What in the hell do you think you're doing Kai?" he says in confusion. "What do you think?" she smiles and pulls him forward with the leash as he stumbles. Runyx still can't think clearly but Kai grabs Runyxs hand, and leads him to the table and bends him over it. "What...?" Teemo asks, but kai takes his scissors from the desk and cuts his shirt open and tears a log piece of. Teemo doesn't even say anything back, just murmuring something. She pushes Teemo down onto the floor, pressing her Badly Packed Kebab at his mouth, he reluctantly opens up and pushes his tongue inside. Kai pulls on the leash quickly, to "enthusiate" Teemo more. He wiggles his tongue inside her Badly Packed Kebab, Kai biting her lip again, pressing her hand onto Teemos head, twirling his hair around with her fingers. She soon pushes his head away, "You can't say it wasn't fun!" Kai smiles, then smacks Runyx's rear end. Runyx jumps up, "Hey!" "Shut it Runyx. Or I'll fit a fist up there..." And Runyx just keeps silent. "Now Teemo, you're gonna fuck this poor boy right in his prison purse. Unless you want me to find something to do with yours." Kai winks. Teemo reluctantly pulls his pants off and positions himself behind Runyx. Kai glances her hands over his Dangling Snake, the Snake hardening. She leads it into Runyx's behind, the poor spy main gasps sharply in pain and pleasure, mostly pain. Kai grips Teemos hips gently and leads him into a rhytm, Teemo moaning at the warmth, but Runyx on the other hand wondering why he is enjoying this so much... Kai backs off quickly and makes a makeshift strap for her hips, then grabs one of the many phallus shaped objects in the lab and straps it in. A 12" bendable metal rod now sticks out of her crotch, her excitement growing for whats coming. She closes in on Teemo, whispering into his ear, "Remember how I said I wasn't gonna find anything to do with your pooper...? I lied." she grins as Teemo's attention spikes up, but it's too late. She pushes the first few inches in one thrust. Teemo groans loudly, leaning onto Runyx, pushing his Dangling Snake deeper. Runyx moans, Teemo winces and Kai giggles as she slowly pushes into Teemo. In no time she's already pushed all 12 inches in. "Now Teemo. Back up against me and then thrust your hips forward into Runyx." she whispers and Teemo does what she said. In no time he's moaning alongside Runyx, while Kai laughs and plays with her breasts, every few thrusts saying "Choo Choo!" Teemo feels his orgasm building up, as he starts to back up quicker and thrust back in harder, Kai encouraging him by nibbling on his ear gently. "I had you pegged for a buttslut when I met you Teemo. Now I just have you pegged." Kai smiles as Teemo moans loudly, cumming in unison with Runyx, both arching their backs while Kai pushes in harder, keeping her toys together, almost tied. Runyx passes out under Teemo, who collapses on his back, his Snake still throbbing and releasing the last drops of his fuel into Runyx. Kai slowly backs away and pulls the strapon off of her. She smiles to herself and turns the light off in the lab and heads to her quarters, dropping onto the bed, instantly falling asleep.


End file.
